It is extremely desirable to provide tamper-indicating arrangements for containers such as for food products and drugs. Such arrangements should provide a clear verification for a purchaser that the product being purchased is in its original, unopened container.
While the desirability of tamper-indicating arrangements is well-recognized, it is also important that such arrangements be straightforward in construction for economical manufacture, as well as reliable for indicating tampering. Additionally, such arrangements should not be unduly difficult to operate when access to the contents of the container is desired. Such arrangements should also permit a closure to be easily reapplied to a container after it is initially opened.
The present tamper-indicating arrangement meets these desired goals with a straightforward and highly effective tamper-indicating construction. Notably, the present invention is readily adaptable for retrofit to existing container constructions.